International Police: The Rise of Atlas
by WhiteDragonKnight
Summary: This story follows Saburo, a young man who aspires to become a Pokemon Police officer. Soon however, he becomes entangled in the dastardly plans of the Criminal organization, Atlas.


International Police: The Rise of Atlas

A/N: This is my second attempt at a fanfiction. It's probably more than a bit rough around the edges, so feel free to let me know what I can improve! I'll probably be updating this story more as the school year starts.

Chapter One:

Saburo stepped off of the subway from Anville town, marveling at the busy train station. In one hand he held a briefcase; in the other was a map of the city. The golden tiled floors gleamed from the overhead lights. Commuters walked back and forth, traveling to their various destinations. There was slight pull from the bottom of Saburo's pant leg, snapping his out of his daze. His partner Pokémon, Zorua had the leg in his pants in her mouth, pulling to get his attention. "Hehe, sorry, Zorua! I almost forgot why we were here." "Just like you to get caught up with the sights." The Pokémon said, giggling. Saburo held out his arm and Zorua used it as a springboard, hopping onto his head and laying down in his silver hair. Saburo gave a confident nod. "Right then, let's get to the academy!"

Nimbasa city was a wonder to behold. Colorful gates separated the different areas, keeping everything orderly. The massive Ferris wheel that was the city's main attraction could be seen from anywhere on the streets. People and Pokémon both played happily, enjoying each other's company. Saburo walked the streets searching for the Pokémon Police Academy. Finally, he spotted the building.

He came to a stop in front of the glass double doors. "This is what we've been waiting for, Zorua. We'll keep the promise we made to dad when I was seven."

_Saburo leaned beside his father, Kaito's bed, Zorua at his side. On the other side of the room was a Zoroark, looking on with worry beside Saburo's mother. The nurse sponged cold water over the man's head, trying to calm his fever. He'd contracted an untreatable disease when he'd traveled overseas to Hoenn on a business trip for the International Police. His father sat up in bed. _

"_Saburo, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your mother." Kaito said, looking to the woman who was standing next to his Zoroark. Seven year old Saburo bunched up his fists. "Why can't you stay with us?! It's not fair!" His father gave a bittersweet smile as he placed a hand on his son's head, tussling his hair. "Life's not always fair. Everything happens for a reason." He said. Tears welled up in Saburo's eyes. "I'll become an even better policeman than you! I promise!" he shouted. "Me and Zorua will work together!" Zorua gave a confirming yip. Kaito smiled at his son's sudden confidence. "Good. I know you'll make me proud."_

Saburo nodded before walking into the front door of the Academy. A receptionist greeted him from across the lobby. "Welcome to the Pokémon Police Academy! How may I help you?" The receptionist had curly bright pink hair and gave a warm smile. "I'm a student, and this is my partner, Zorua." Saburo said, walking up to the desk. "Oh, the Academy Director will be giving his opening speech soon. Everyone is waiting in the auditorium." She said, pointing to the left. A set of double doors were slightly ajar, and Saburo could make out a big room inside. "Just head on in, you should only have to wait for a couple of minutes."

Saburo thanked the receptionist before heading into the auditorium. Inside, students were chatting idly with each other, while their partner Pokémon did the same. Mostly everyone was dressed in casual clothes. Saburo adjusted the collar of his suit as he sank down into a chair, feeling out of place. Zorua giggled, hopping down into the seat beside him. "Looks like _someone _overdressed!" Saburo sank lower into his chair, causing the dark fox to laugh even harder.

"Well, Growlithe, looks like we're not the only ones taking this school seriously." A voice said from behind Saburo. He turned, seeing a blonde girl in a blue suit top and matching skirt. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail that came down between her shoulders and she had a loose curtain of hair that fell on either side of her face. A Growlithe stood proudly by her feet, scanning the crowd of students. The girl extended a hand. "I'm Alice." Saburo shook her hand. "Nice to know I'm the only overdressed person here." He joked. Alice sat down in the row behind him. Zorua hopped onto the back of her chair, changing into the form of the blonde girl, and then making silly faces.

Alice's Growlithe gave a low growl. Saburo gave a sheepish smile. "Heh, sorry. Zorua can be a bit overzealous at times." Alice laughed "It's fine. Growlithe can be a bit overprotective." The orange tiger-dog barked in protest. "Saburo, it's boring here." Zorua said, changing back to her normal form. When's the director supposed to arrive?" Just as she spoke, a man in a dark grey suit walked onto the auditorium stage. Even without a microphone, his voice carried throughout the room.

"Good morning, Everyone. My name is Daichi. Welcome to the Pokémon Police Academy." The students clapped. "My grandfather founded this Academy for one reason. To ensure that our world would always have capable citizens that could uphold the law and maintain order." He explained, striding back and forth as he talked. "I'm here to continue that legacy. Here, at this Academy, the best officers in the world are born. Now, you all with be a part of those great law keepers. There are around a thousand students here today. Starting tomorrow, you will be divided into twenty different classes. Your instructors will then provide you with further information. I look forwards to a future that upholds the law."

With that, the director walked offstage. "Wow, I expected a bit more." Alice said, folding her arms. "I guess he gets right to the point though." "Starting tomorrow…?" Saburo said, scratching his head. "What are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

Saburo and Alice were among the first to get out of the auditorium, due to them sitting in the back. Alice held a hand out. "Growlithe and I are off to unpack at our dorm. It was nice meeting you!" Saburo shook her hand. "I guess Zorua and I should do the same. Hopefully we can get into the same class." Alice nodded before departing with Growlithe. "Oooh," Zorua cooed from atop Saburo's head. "Do I sense a spark?" The silver haired teenager blushed a bit. "Wouldn't you want to be in the same class as someone you know rather than with a bunch of strangers?" he replied. Zorua stuck her tongue out. "I guess so."

Saburo spent the rest of the day exploring Nimbasa with Zorua. They rode the Ferris wheel, got on a speedy roller coaster, and even watched a football game at Big Stadium. As the day came to a close, the sun setting in the orange sky, Saburo and Zorua rested for a bit on a bench. "This is city is pretty darn cool, don't you think, Zorua?" Saburo asked. He leaned back folding his arms around his head. "Yeah, I'm exhausted though." Zorua yawned. Saburo was just about to pick up Zorua when he noticed something peculiar. Two men in white trench coats walked down the streets holding scanners in the air. Both of them had dark green hair. Even though dusk was breaking, the both wore dark glasses. On the backs of their coats were logo's bearing a green lowercase 'a'.

Saburo could hear just a bit of their conversation. "…emporal readi…sligh…bove..normal. Shoul…be a good…est zone." The men continued on down the street, towards Route 16. "Must be checking the air or something…" Saburo muttered. He scooped the nearly asleep Zorua into his arms. "C'mon, sleepyhead, let's get back to the academy."

The Next Day…

Saburo fastened the final golden button on his blue academy uniform. His black slacks were neatly ironed, the creases crisp. "Looking spiffy!" Zorua said, hopping onto his head. "Aww, I just combed my hair!" Saburo moaned. Zorua gave a devious giggle "Enough whining! Let's get going!"

In the academy lobby several bulletins were set up, listing the classes. Students were gathered all around them, scanning for their names. After a bout of jostling and bruising, Saburo finally located his name on this class 13 bulletin. Quickly, he scanned over the rest of the list. "A thousand students and you just happen to get paired with the one you know!" Zorua said as they head to their hall. "It's almost as if some cosmic writer is deciding it for us!" Saburo laughed. "Don't be silly, Zorua, it's just luck!" They located the class with ease and entered the room.

Alice waved them over from across the room. Zorua changed into Alice, waving back. Growlithe barked in frustration as they sat down in the desk beside Alice. "I heard we got Professor Cypress as our teacher!" Alice exclaimed. "She's supposed to be the best here!" "Wow, I guess 13 really is a lucky number!" Saburo said, chuckling. "But, wait, why do we have a professor as our teacher instead of an officer?" he asked. A voice came from the door of the class room. "You have to learn the basics before you even begin to think about becoming a law enforcer."

The chatter in the classroom halted as the woman sat on top of her desk. She had fiery red hair that spilled over her shoulders and she wore a white lab coat. She didn't spear to be out of her twenties yet. She adjusted her glasses, giving a smile that seemed almost menacing. A Shiny Roserade followed her into the classroom. "Holy crap, that lady is scary." One of the students whispered.

"I want to ask you all a question." She said, folding her arms. "What makes a Pokémon strong?" Immediately, several answers were blurted out. "Battling!" "Its Typing!" "Vitamins!" Over all of the shouts, Saburo raised his hand. The professor smiled. "Yes, you." She said gesturing to him. The class fell silent as they awaited his answer.

"What makes a Pokémon strong is the bonds it forms with people. We were made to go hand in hand with each other. Working together, people and Pokémon can soar to heights neither could alone." Saburo said, scratching Zorua behind the ears. "Some could argue that." Cypress said, smiling. "But I think that's the most accurate answer I've heard so far. Alright then, time for our first assignment!" Cypress said, standing. "We're going to the Lostlorn forest to hold some mock battles. I want to see your skills and get a feel for sync."

The forest was, for the most part, directly behind the academy. The canopy of trees overhead created a medley of mottle light on the forest floor. The sound of birdcalls filled the air and Pokémon could be heard moving about in the undergrowth. After a couple of minutes of walking, the class acme to a circular clearing that was about 200ft in diameter. A rectangular battle field was drawn in the dirt. "The Academy uses this field as a sort of sparring grounds." Cypress explained as the class filed out into the clearing. "Now then, any volunteers, or should I just start picking at random?" Alice raised her hand, stepping forwards. "We'll go."

Zorua hopped off of Saburo's head. "Shall we?" Saburo gave a sigh. "Fine but try not to get too out of control…" Saburo joined Alice on the battle field. "Let's see what you two can do." Cypress said. "The goal is to subdue your opponent, not knock them out. Police officers have to know when to hold back."

Saburo nodded. "Alright, Zorua!" The small black fox became perfectly still, waiting for her opponent to move. 'What's with these two?' Alice thought to herself. 'It's like they're different people.' "Growlithe, pin them with Take Down!" The fire-type rushed in, leaping on Zorua. Growlithe gave a triumphant bark. All of the sudden, the Zorua dissipated into a plume of black vapor. "An Illusion?!" Alice cried. 'They didn't even move!" "Zorua, Shadow Ball!" Saburo called. A nearby bush transformed into the small Pokémon, purple energy gathering around her mouth. Zorua let the attack lose, nailing a direct hit on the unsuspecting Growlithe. Growlithe stumbled, leaving an opening. "Zorua, Imprison!" Saburo shouted. A bubble of pink light surrounded the Growlithe, trapping it. "Growlithe, use Incinerate to break free!" Alice called. The tiger-dog opened its mouth to release the attack but nothing happened. Saburo wagged his finger. "Zorua happens to know Incinerate, too."

"I'd call that a successful apprehension." Cypress said, clapping. Zorua released the Growlithe and it slinked back to Alice. "You did fine, Growlithe." She said, reassuringly. She walked over to Saburo, shaking his hand. "Nice match." "Same to you." He turned to Zorua. "Good work, partner!" Cypress faced the class. "Who's up nex-" She was cut off by a loud buzzing from the forest. "What the heck is that sound?" a student asked. His answer came all too soon as a deluge of Combee flew into the clearing, buzzing angrily. They dived at the students, biting at their clothing. "Everyone, we need to get out now!" Cypress said, pointing to the path that led back to the academy.

As Saburo ran alongside the students he dashed off to the side, going off the path. Zorua hopped down from his head. "Saburo, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear. "Only a Vespiquen could command that many Combee at once! If something is agitating it we have to help!" Zorua nodded. "I guess so, but-" "Dad would want us to." Saburo said. "They came from that direction!" he said, pointing further into the forest. "Let's go!" they were just about to head towards the source when someone tumbled through the bushes. Blonde hair and orange fur flashed in the sunlight. "Alice?!"

"Growlithe spotted you two heading into the forest." Alice said standing and brushing her skirt off. "Figures. You look like the type of guy to go and do something stupid." "Are you gonna try and stop us?" Saburo asked, tensing. Alice laughed. "Of course not! Friends don't let each other do stupid things alone." Saburo smiled. "Come on!"

The two academy students ran through the woods, following behind their Pokémon. "I think I see something ahead!" Zorua said as they came to a stop. Up ahead, visible through the trees, were two men with green hair in white coats. In a cylindrical glass container was a Vespiquen. A white metal collar was fastened around its neck. The bug-type Pokémon was completely motionless in its prison. Saburo gasped when he recognized the men. "It's those same guys from last night!" He whispered as he and Alice ducked behind a tree. "You saw them before?" Saburo nodded. "Yeah, they were scanning the air in Nimbasa. I figured they were environmentalists or something." He explained. "Anyways, we can't let them hurt that Pokémon." He turned to Zorua. "You think you can make an illusion to frighten them off?" The black fox nodded. "No problem!"

"Ugh the readings aren't changing!" One of the men in white said. "The boss is not gonna be happy!" The other nodded. "Yeah, and we'll have to move out soon. This has probably attracted some attention by now. Plus, that weird police guy might still be following us. Wasn't his name Lurker or something?" His cohort let out an earsplitting scream. "What the heck, man?!" he shouted turning to his accomplice. "You tryna get us caught?" the man simply pointed behind him, his hand shaking. The angry scientist turned around.

Standing behind them was a black shadow that stood easily nine feet tall. The shadow warped and twisted, turning into a humanoid figure. The shadow slowly reached out towards the two men. The scientist who had screamed fainted on the spot. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" his accomplice said tugging on his leg. After a few seconds he gave up, running away from the shadow man. "Soooorry Dude! I'll come back later!" he shouted as he bolted down the path.

"Man, what a couple of wimps." Saburo said, stepping from the tree line and approaching the container. "Zorua would you change out of that shape?" Alice called as her face flushed. "It's too scary!" Zorua changed back to her normal form, giggling. Saburo found a release lever on the container and the class over popped off with a hiss. Growlithe sat on the unconscious man's chest, leering at him. Saburo pressed the release button on the collar and it popped off, shocking him a little bit. The Vespiquen's eyes immediately cleared and it noticed Saburo holding the collar. "No, we're friends!" Saburo said, pointing to the unconscious man. "We took care of the bad guys! You're safe now." The Vespiquen gave an outcry of joy before flying off into the woods. "What do we do with this guy?" Alice asked, motioning to the scientist.

"I think it is I who could be of some assistance with that matter." A male voice said from behind them. Saburo and Alice jumped, turning around. There was no one in sight. "Huh?" they both muttered in unison. A tree shifted, and its bark began peeling down from the inside. In its place stood a man with black hair and a brown trench coat. A pair of handcuffs dangled from his hand. "My name, it is Looker of the International Police. I've been tracking these two for some time now." He walked over and kneeled, handcuffing the man. "How long were you there?" Saburo asked. "About seven hours." Looker replied casually. "I was just about to apprehend them until you two did the job for me."

"Who are they?" Alice asked examining the 'a' shaped logo on the scientists back. "They are members of an organization called Atlas. We still haven't managed to figure out their goal." Looker said. "But they've been causing all sorts of chaos in Unova, so it can't be good. I am impressed with you two, though. You showed both initiative and bravery in the face of danger. Your classmates fled, but you went out of your way to assist a Pokémon in trouble. That's quite admirable. The International Police, we could use dedicated officers like the two of you." Looker said, smiling. "So, how would you like to join us?"

A/N: I'm following along the premise of the move Master of Illusions where Zorua and Zoroark are capable of human speech.

Update: I decided to tweak the chapter a bit. I've added some dialogue between Alice and Zorua , as well as changing Looker's lines a bit to suit his character.


End file.
